Millie "Cherry" Cipher
WARNING: This article is about the character Cherry Cipher from the original Starlit Peaks. You may be looking for the clone of Cherry created by Nearsight. Overview: Millie Cipher, more commonly known as Cherry, is a badass demon who lives in Starlit Peaks. She was first introduced when she moved to town with her mother and brothers, but had been pulling strings long before her first meeting with any of the other inhabitants of Starlit Peaks. Appearence: Soon to be added... Synopsis: Early Life: Cherry's birth was unusual, even by demon standards. Her mother, Jill Cipher, had two eggs with Tad Strange. One of these eggs was Cherry's and the other was a twin egg belonging to her brothers Lightholder and Darksight. Because they were twins Light and Dark received most of the power from the merging demon bloodlines while Cherry received almost none. Due to her extreme lack of magical energy, at a young age Cherry made a deal with her nefarious uncle Nearsight Cipher. In exchange for her loyalty to him, Nearsight replaced Cherry's right eye with a new magical eye branded with a Zodiac that kept her tethered to him. This new eye granted her immense magical power, equal or above that of her brothers, but severely numbed her emotions. When Nearsight was banished to in the rift, the magic tether that bound him and Cherry snapped and she began to use her power to influence those in Starlit Peaks to further her own agenda, such as leading the Night-Gorgon Illusion and her own cousin Pisces to the cave that housed Icarus and Cyfer. Starlit Peaks: Soon to be added... The Key Dimension: After meeting up with Nearsight in the part of the Mindscape that housed the Balydons, Cherry prepared to go back home to Starlit Peaks, but unknown to her years had passed there and the clone of her made by Nearsight had begun a life there. She realized that when Nearsight had made the clone disappear what he's really done was send her to Starlit Peaks and leave Cherry, severely drained of her powers, trapped in the Mindscape. Angered and alone, Cherry left the Mindscape but did not return to her home dimension. Instead, she left for "a dimension where no Ciphers she knew in her life before exist yet." She emerged in the Key Dimension, a dimension several millennia behind her own with a new purpose: Prevent the birth of Nearsight Cipher. Seeing as she had several centuries before Felicity and Darkholder would be born, Cherry settled down in the recently founded Starlit Peaks to wait and plan, but her life would not be as peaceful as she had hoped. Masquerade and Tristan Cipher, alongside Shadeshot, Thinker, Cyfer, and Frogsight (who had escaped Icarus and Illusion's house thanks to Iris and Harmonia) arrived in Starlit Peaks not long after she did. After meeting up with Cyfer for the first time in years, he and Cherry headed to the Mindscape with Thinker, who had just learned Nearsight's true intentions. There, the trio met up with Cherry's great uncle Asher but Cherry and Cyfer were quickly forced to leave and find Nearsight's old prison when Threadmaster killed Nearsight. Cyfer was able to collect Nearsigt's residual energy from the prison and fill in Cherry's now powerless eye so she didn't lose her magic after her patron's death. Powers: The following is in progress... Cherry's power level is equal or above that of the combined form of her brothers, but less then that of Nearsight. Her power doesn't come directly from Nearsight, so he's not less powerful as long as she's alive, rather her eye was enchanted by him and amplifies her existing power by a factor of ten, which allows her power levels to be on par with the combined twin form of newer generation Ciphers such as Light and Dark or Reaper and Muerta. Cipher Magic: Telepathy: Deals: All-Seeing Eye: Trivia: - Cherry's original design had the point of the triangle eyepatch facing up instead of down - Cherry celebrates Winter Solstice instead of a religious winter holiday because she thinks religion is a scamCategory:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ciphers Category:Original dimension characters Category:Demons Category:Stranges